


ты (не) один

by jie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jie/pseuds/jie
Summary: 16-2-15-10-14-10 14-6-15-33





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на DOUBLE SONG FEST для K-POP fanfiction | Обзоры (http://vk.com/popeshnik)  
> песня океан ельзи 'обійми мене'
> 
> в работе использован шифр A1Z26  
> плэйлист:  
> http://vk.com/tlpjie?w=wall-79662730_35

Мне всегда казалось, что мир — это куда доходят волны мобильного телефона.

Hoshi no Koe

 

Если вы читаете это, значит, меня больше нет в этом мире. Что-то пошло не так и я исчез.

Пропал.

Испарился, словно призрак, будто я просто мираж в жаркой пустыне, а не настоящий, живой человек. Вселенная во вселенной, иголка в яйце.

Мой лик выжжен с карты мира, меня удалили, вычистив все данные из корня системы.

Печальная участь, но что поделать, ведь рано или поздно нас всех ждет такой исход.

Мы бессмертны, пока кто-то помнит о нас.

Увы, про меня не вспомнят.

Точнее не так. Меня будут помнить, как человека, который сделал много полезного для колонии, для Марса, для Федерации, но не как _человека_. Именно это я имею в виду под бессмертием. Временным, но все же.

Никто не вспомнит, что я любил черный кофе, сладкие хоттоки и просыпался рано утром, чтобы выйти на балкон, в надежде увидеть там рассвет, что будет до боли похож на тысячи тех, что мы видели на Земле.

16-2-15-10-14-10 14-6-15-33.

Надежда. Наверное, это единственное, что поддерживало во мне жизнь последние года. Маленький огонек, он не погасал, и я продолжал ждать, ждать, ждать… когда настанет новый день и закончится война. Война метафорическая, конечно же, ведь, по сути, вся жизнь — это один долгий бой, который ты все равно проиграешь. Это тоже самое, что выставить на ринге против солдата школьника с рогаткой. Смех, да и только. Результат уже известен, но мы все равно упорно продолжаем барахтаться в этой банке с молоком, надеясь взбить масло.

Надежда — это яд.

Лучше пустить себе пулю в лоб, чем утешать себя этим призраком.

Почему я не сделал так раньше? Всего-то и надо что взять пистолет, подставить к виску и нажать на курок. Раз-два-три, все готово. Ты освобожден. Game over и не нужно ждать, пока индикатор hp достигнет критического предела. А то, что твои расквашенные мозги загадят пол — это ничего. Это уже не твоя проблема.

Но время шло, часики тикали и песок продолжал сыпаться, а я все еще не нажимал на этот чертов курок.

Ждал.

Продолжал выходить на балкон, надеясь однажды увидеть, что купол откроется и по небу Марса пролетят корабли Федерации.

Купол открывался, корабли летали, но они были не те.

19-6-23-21-15, 16-2-15-10-14-10 14-6-15-33.

Ведь я отчетливо помнил то судно, на котором он улетел.

И его обещание, вернуться, во что бы то ни стало.

Легкий поцелуй, который и стал искрой надежды, что продолжала теплиться угольком в моей душе.

Больше всего я боялся, что это превратится в банальную привычку и тогда я забуду, зачем вообще я столько лет подряд, каждое утро, выходил на балкон, вглядываясь в это чертово мертвое небо.

Ведь мы бессмертны, пока кто-то помнит о нас.

19-6-23-21-15, 16-2-15-10-14-10 14-6-15-33. 14-15-4 20-1-12 23-16-13-16-5-15-16 2-6-9 20-6-2-33.

Так я думал. Именно так я жил все это время, а потому и не нажимал на курок. Ведь если его уже нет, именно я должен вписать его в свою маленькую вечность. Хранить все воспоминания, деталь к детали, наслаждаясь тем, что было и стараясь не жалеть о том, что не случилось.

Время шло, он улетал все дальше и дальше, туда, в черное жерло космоса, и в какой-то момент мне стало чудиться, что это все — ложь. Что его никогда не существовало, что тот поцелуй у корабля — всего лишь призрачная фантазия, которую я сам себе придумал из-за страха перед одиночеством.

А были ли мы?

А я?

Наверное, я просто устал ждать.

Может, это и к лучшему — убедить себя, что это просто игра воображения? Может тогда это будет не так больно и со временем мне станет легче? Я забуду его мягкую и добрую улыбку, шрамик на щеке, как он хмурил брови, когда был чем-то недоволен…тепло его рук, что крепко обнимали меня ночами, когда мне не спалось.

Но я не забуду. Нет смысла обманывать самого себя, ведь это так глупо.

Я буду ждать его до самого конца, но, знаете, сейчас мне так грустно.

19-6-23-21-15, 16-2-15-10-14-10 14-6-15-33. 14-15-4 20-1-12 23-16-13-16-5-15-16 2-6-9 20-6-2-33. 14-15-4 20-1-12 16-5-10-15-16-12-16.

Не знаю, зачем я пишу все это. Все же, я правда устал…

***

Синий свет экрана гаснет, но Сехун еще видит аккуратные пиксельные буквы, которые так старательно выписывал Чонин. Потому что он все равно продолжал его ждать. 

О аккуратно гладит Кая по голове, боясь разбудить того, смотрит на циферблат часов и тихо уходит на балкон. Потому что скоро зазвенит будильник и Чонин пойдет смотреть на мертвое небо Марса, в надежде, что купол откроется и прилетят корабли Федерации.

— Ты не один.


End file.
